Bruises
by DarkHeart89
Summary: In which Artemis feels a bit insecure about battlescars and Wally is there to reassure her. One-shot. Fluff with a bit of the snarky Spitfire!


"Mom…" Artemis whined, pouting like a five year old to her mother. Paula laughed.

"Artemis are you fifteen or are you five?" Paula smirked. Artemis crossed her arms, and swung her head around to glare at her mother. Her ponytail lashing out like a knife.

"If you have a gigantic bruise on your face that can't magically be covered up by foundation or any sort of make-up! You'd be freaking too!" Artemis exclaimed, pointing to the large fist sized black and blue bruise on her right cheek, and a long scratch surrounding the bottom of her eye, tinted a light pink hue, she looked like she had been in a fight. That was true, very true, not that she was going to tell those snobs anything. Just another thing to prove she was Gotham North shit.

Paula snorted. "You are being too dramatic Artemis! I can hardly notice it." She nodded at her daughter. It was partially true, if she squinted and blurred her finish then it was hardly noticeable, not that she would tell her spazzing daughter that. She didn't need Artemis to feel more insecure.

Artemis turned her head to glance in the mirror, she looked like shit. Good, she looked what she felt inside, even better. She then looked back at her mother. "Please don't make me go to school looking like this…" She pleaded, her gray eyes lightening to enhance the effect on her mother.

Paula shook her head, "Just Artemis, you look fi-" Paula was cut off as the door was feverishly knocked on. Paula nodded at her daughter. "Could you get it?" Artemis sighed.

"If it's the neighbors again, they'll probably think I look like some sort of train wreck." She grumbled and grudgingly answered the door, undoing the multiple locks and yanked the old worn wood you'd call a door open. "What the hell do you- …Wally!" She squeaked his name. He had no idea that he knew where she lived.

The red-head grinned at his girlfriend. "Helllooo beautiful." He greeted.

Artemis groaned and face palmed. "Not you too!" She let the door be open so he could walk in. Wally frowned and followed her, sending a questioning look towards her mother, Paula.

Paula shrugged and mouthed. "Talk to her." Wally nodded.

Artemis stormed to her room and shut the door, sitting on her purple comforter. She had ten minutes before she had to leave and she wasn't looking forward to it. She leaned against the headboard of her bed and shut her eyes.

Wally on the other hand needed to find out what she was freaking about. He rose his hand to knock on the door, hesitating but did, knocking repeatedly. "Room service!" His voice boomed through the thin wood door.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Didn't order any!"

Wally bit his lip and thought, before grinning. "Speedy delivery service here at your leisure Maam!" Artemis scoffed and got off her bed, the springs squeaking and opened her door.

"Wally why are you ev-" He cut her off with his lips, kissing her. Her eyes widened not in surprise, but outta being startled and willingly kissed back, her hand letting go of the door to wrap around his neck.

Victory, Wally thought, resting his hands comfortably on her hips.

It was amazing how calming Wally's kisses could be, he made her feel sooo, comfortable. One of things she loved about being in his arms.

How soon as it began it ended, Artemis pulling back with a long breath. He always left her breathless.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" She asked, biting her lip.

Sooo cute, his thoughts read. He grinned. "Just visiting." She didn't believe that. Her eyes narrowed.

"No, you're here because you're the one my Mom called right?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Umm.." He was a really bad liar. She shoved him away.

"You can't convince me of anything Wally." She was about to shut her door, before forgetting Wally's speedy powers as he slipped into her room before she could shut the door.

She groaned in annoyance and glared at him, her silver eyes lighting up with fury. "Damn you and your speed!"

Wally smirked. "My speed is very useful, per say, in bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She felt the urge to smack him, or kiss him; the smacking was a bit more convenient.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." She scowled and sat on her bed with a plop. She crossed her arms, staring at him.

Wally gulped and scratched the back of his neck, looking all around her room, everywhere but her. What the hell was he supposed to say to his girlfriend. "Oh babe, you look just as beautiful as usual! Ya just have a big bruise on your face, no biggie." That would probably earn him a smack in the face. Why did Paula even call him! If she couldn't convince Artemis, he certainly couldn't! She was as stubborn as a bull! And you know what happens when you mess with the bull, you get the horns. Or in that case, arrow heads.

Wally swallowed nervously at the thought of an arrow lodged up a very very uncomfortable place. Owwie.

"Look…Arty," Her eyes narrowed, watching his every move, what he would say, she was not in the mood to play games with him.

Wally felt like he was being watched like he was prey, one move and she would pounce, one noise and she would roar. She would be a pretty sexy dominatrix heh.

Wally mentally face palmed. Your trying to cheer Artemis up and you immediately go to the sexual references! Thank god you didn't think out loud like that one time with Supey. I can still feel his laser eyes, shudder.

"Don't call me Arty first of all, and second of all, don't you dare try saying I look fin-" Wally sped over next to her and cut her off.

"Just be quiet!" She glared at him after his interruption. He held his hands up as to surrender. "Babe, just hear me out." She maintained her hard glare. "Please..?" He added softly. Her glare softened as did her whole demeanor.

"Look, Artemis your always going to be beautiful, no matter what, battle scars or not. Your easily the most beautiful girl I've ever met and… err dated for that matter. Your stunning, even with the bruise. You take my breath away, even right now, when you think you look like shit, all I can see is how beautiful you are. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks or what anyone says, its what you think, what you feel. And that the Artemis I know doesn't care about what anyone says about her, because she is a stubborn, bitchy, beautiful archer." Wally let out a breath, having not really paused too much while he had spoken.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. He was such a cheese ball and corny, but he was her corny cheese ball. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering against his skin. "Your lucky I love you Wally West." He grinned, looking at her. "Or else you would be a dead man." His grin faded.

She laughed, and blew a stray piece of blonde hair out of her face. "I'm just kidding." She got up, bending down, grabbing her bag and tugging it onto her arm, then onto her back.

Wally grinned and stood up, putting his hands on his hips. "Soooo I convinced ya huh?" He was sooo getting a reward later. From Paula that was, she'd probably get him a sundae like she did last time when he victoriously convinced her to go to Prom with him. Speaking of Prom… they would go next week, together, as Wally West and Artemis Crock, or Artemis Crock and Wally West. Personally, he liked the first one better, but it didn't matter.

She chuckled. "Maybe.." She drew out and took a glance at the mirror hesitantly. Wally came up behind her, curling her arms around her waist.

"Babe, stop looking at yourself! Your starting to be like me!" He laughed, she elbowed him playfully in the ribs and rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't want that to happen now would I?" Wally's jaw dropped and he pouted.

"Hey!" She smirked.

"Hey what?" He turned her in his arms.

"That's not very nice Arty-Farty." She scoffed and pushed him away, earning another pout.

"Ever call me that again, and I'll be anything but nice."

"…"

"Big baby." She turned, heading for the door, before Wally sped in front of her.

"Apologize."

"No." She refused.

"Please?" He pleaded.

"No." She was a stubborn one.

"Pretty please? With cherries?"

"No."

And so it continued, Wally and Artemis bickering like an old married couple, with Paula parked outside Artemis's door, listening to the whole conversation. She really had to repay Wally later, her daughter was like her, stubborn. And maybe she would have to give Artemis "The Talk." Just to be safe that is. Her boyfriend was obviously quite frisky. Paula was not going to stand for that, not for a while anyway.

AN: Yay! I am done:) Hoped ya liked it!


End file.
